Cell Phone
by Stargazing Miracle
Summary: Ikuto and OC Airi exchange numbers, and Ikuto promises something he has yet to fufill.


I yank my backpack from the desk with a _swish_ right before it hits my body. Grabbing my glasses, I get up from my chair, and sigh. "_Aiiirii~!" _My name rings through the air and I immediately detect the female whom the voice belongs to. I whirr around and find myself face-to-air. I don't see anything, but before I turn back around I hear my name again. I see my friend, Rei. Rei climbed up the chair on her knees. Rei has always been little.

She rests her forearms on the chair and says, "Airi, I was watching a music video, and then Saranai Kairi-sama started doing this thing, right? So I'm all, 'Kairi-san, you're singing about how you want your ex back, but called her a gold-digging baka? What an A+ person,'

I listen without a breath. Rei knows I'm a big fan of Saranai Kairi, Japan and America's most popular J-POP performer. Still not speaking, I grab a crumpled magazine from my orange backpack and smooth out the cover before quickly flipping to the Kairi article. I jab my index finger toward the paragraph. "Saranai Kairi and Motsuke Hana are now in a relationship."

"With _Motsuko Hana_?!" I gasp out. Rei's mouth is now gaping, eyes glued to the magazine. "Let me see that," she glares at me. All I see are her eyes running left and right and her jaw dropping a little bit more with each word. "But, but, Motsuko Hana said she doesn't have time for relationships in her recent "Teen Red" interview!"

I stare at my friend. "Teen Red August Edition isn't even out yet." She rolls her eyes and puts her finger in the air and the other hand on her hip. "Haven't you heard of downloadables?" _No, I haven't. Some people aren't as tech-savvy as you!_ I think, but keep my mouth shut. Rei has the newest cell phone, which I don't know what it's called. I'm pretty sure it's called the xLoVe21. She has about a million contacts, and she still manages to keep in touch with me when we're not together. It's a wonder.

"Anyway, tonight our favorite show is coming on. XTV's season finale premieres tonight!" My eyes widen. "What? I haven't seen that commercial!" Rei's jaw is dropping now. "But Sa-Han will be-" She was cut short by the bell. "Awh, don't leave me in suspense now, Rei!" I whine. "Too bad, guess you'll just have to follow Hana-san's page~! Ja ne~!"

Sighing, I whip my phone out from my back pocket and flip the top open. My thumb mashes at the internet icon, and my left joins in to type in _"motsukoraabuhanadotcom". _As the page loads and the white disappears by sections, Hana's face starts to come in. Her bubblegum pink lipstick compliments her perfectly pale skin. Her arm is up, rushing back her dark auburn hair. I click on her _Now You Know_ link, and it takes me to her album. I stare at the picture of the cover longingly. I would have to ask Mama if she could buy me the album straight from the store. I keep walking through the hallway when suddenly I'm engulfed in a black fabric that smells like men's cologne. I stumble back, startled, and my phone goes flying. I see a tall male with short blue hair. "Yo."

I come to the realization that he's very attractive, and turn away blushing. His shirt fits perfectly around his thin body and jeans fall helplessly around his tall, stick legs. "S-sorry, I didn't see you there.." He walks around me and retrieves my phone. The screen is cracked and three of my rhinestones are on the floor. I groan, and realize that I'm not going to be able to work myself a new phone.

"Looks pretty bad. Tell you what. I'll buy you a new phone." I feel my eyes widen. "What?! But! I just met you, and..." I trail off. "This is crazy, so here's my number, so call me maybe?" The guy smirks. "I'm Ikuto." He reaches out his arm for a handshake. I'm still looking at my cracked screen. "Airi." He grabs his own phone out of his pocket, which was white and decorated with navy blue paw prints. Ikuto opens his phone and presses a few buttons, then offers it to me. I look down and see the green screen have several box fields, and it doesn't take me long to realize he wants my number. I take the phone and add all of my information then click save. _Contact Saved,_ the screen read.

"There you go! All of my important information and more!" I say happily. Ikuto smiles a little. "You're peppy. I like that. I'll text you." I grin and lean up against the wall. "Since we have time, let's talk. Where are you from?" He looks at me, and says, "I don't know. My grandfather took me to Hokkaidou when I was a baby. I don't know where I'm from." I gape sadly. Poor Ikuto. "Um, let's try something else. What is your favorite animal?" Ikuto smiles. "A neko! But, we're almost out of time. I have to go. I'll text you," He says again. Ikuto walks off with his hands in his pockets. I go to my next class, thinking about Ikuto the whole time.

~Later That Day~

I run upstairs and collapse on my bed, grateful to be home. _Dee-dee-dee._ I check my messages, and it's from an unknown number.

Hey, its Ikuto 3:12p

I smile lightly, and I text him back.

Where is my new phone 3:13

I could feel Ikuto being surprised at my boldness, but three minutes I received a new text.

Hope I get to see you tomorrow. You're very pretty and I will never forget your face. 3:16p

I'm about to text back, shocked, but he beat me to it. I feel my phone vibrate and ring simultaneously and I read Ikuto's next message.

Sorry, that was meant for amu. 3:16p

I grin a goofy lopsided grin before I text back.

Sure it was. 3:36

(I know, I take long to text back.)

I throw my phone on my bed and check the time. 3:39. Alright, enough time to take a nap. I close my eyes and curl up on my bed. I dream of Ikuto, cats, Rei, and Motsuko Hana.

I awake with a start. Motsuko Hana had just barely put the microphone to her lips, and Ikuto was two inches away from mine. Why am I dreaming of kissing him?! Rei was fangirling over Hana. Hana had a cat on her shoulder, too.

I pick up my phone and see two messages.

So what r u doing? 4:09p

Gtg, talk to you later. 4:17p

I feel kind of bad, so I just let the message go. I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow. And for a guy I just met...

I kind of like him.


End file.
